


Something More

by magicgirlsara



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hunting, M/M, Men of Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgirlsara/pseuds/magicgirlsara
Summary: Dean and Castiel are paired together as new hunters with the Men of Letters. Dean is, of course, not very welcoming, but Castiel's charm and skill can win him over.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanOh/gifts).



“Get back,” his Mentor’s voice was a harsh whisper.

“Dean, are you ever going to let me do my job?” he snapped back, patience wearing thin.

“No,” Dean replied gruffly, charging forward, shotgun out.

Castiel was getting sick of this. When he joined the Men of Letters as a hunter 6 months ago he was sure it was going to be all adventure and gunslinging and demon killing. He had no idea that they paired new recruits with a partner that was already in the program; a Mentor is what they called them. And what a mentor he was: Dean Winchester was completing his second year, but he acted like he knew everything. Always droning on and on about how him and his brother were legacies on both sides of their families and how their dad knew this and their mom knew that. Ugh, it was enough to make him want to drop out of the program right now and just go it alone. But, to be honest, hunting on his own seemed a little scary, and he wouldn’t have access to any of the cool gear that the MoL had. Which was some of the best hunting gear he’d ever seen. Their arsenal seemed endless. He could spend hours and hours just looking through the weapons room and testing everything out. 

Caught up in his daydream, he lost track of Dean and had to hurriedly catch up to him, “Dean!” he whispered, “Dean! Come on!”

“Keep up, fresh-meat,” Dean sneered when Castiel finally caught up.

“Asshole,” Castiel whispered under his breath.

Dean stopped in his tracks, “What was that?”

Castiel, knowing that if his Mentor made negative comments at his initiation trials he could be denied Men of Letter status, clammed up. His eyes were looking at the dirty floor, the wallpaper in the old house that was peeling away, anything but Dean. 

Dean scoffed, “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he turned around to continue on their trek but came face to face with the ghost they were looking for. 

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, and shot the ghost with rock salt just before it could touch his Mentor.

Dean looked more shocked that Castiel had actually responded quickly enough to save him than he was shocked by the ghost. He stood back, mouth open, with a confused and aggressive look on his face. 

“You’re welcome,” Castiel couldn’t help himself as he walked past Dean.

The rest of the hunt went on in silence. The crunch of their boots on the floor, the quiet scratching noises of what was probably rats in the attic. Eventually they found the bones in the basement, on an old cot, in what could only be described as a 1940’s doomsday bunker. Salt and burn. 

When they walked out of the house, the sun was setting, and Castiel lifted his hand to shade his eyes as he stared off in the distance at the MoL car they took. 

“Thanks,” Dean said sheepishly. He was squinting his eyes through the sun and staring at Castiel, “For saving me back there… thanks. Uhm,” he cleared his throat, “thank you.”

Castiel had turned around to face him, a smug smile on his face. Before he could make a snarky comment though, he saw the earnest look on Dean’s face, the way he seemed to be truly grateful to Castiel and stopped himself mid-word, “I--you’re welcome.”

They both walked to the car in silence, not saying anything on the drive home. Nothing but Led Zeppelin filling in the quiet spaces as Dean drove them back to The Bunker. Castiel looked over at his Mentor, trying to think of something to say, but everything he thought of felt like it would ruin the moment. They were making progress, and as much as it pained Castiel to say, he wanted it. He didn’t know why or what it was, but he wanted Dean to get along with him. More than that, he wanted Dean to like him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day after tutoring Castiel was lying down on his bed, counting the tiles to distract himself, when he heard a knock at his door. He lazily dragged himself out of bed to answer it, hand on the frame, leaning into it. What greeted him was not at all what he expected. He thought it was going to be an Elder with a mission or a task. Maybe even a classmate who needed help with their Enochian, something he showed natural aptitude for. Instead, it was Dean, looking small and avoiding eye contact. Not an easy feat for someone who was over six feet tall and as boastful as he was.

“We should probably do some drills or work with weapons today,” was all he said while avoiding eye contact with his Mentee. 

“Oh?” was all Cas could think of to say.

“Yeah, the other Mentors and Mentees all do shit like that all the time. Helps new recruits with their hunting skills or whatever.”

“No, yes, of course, I get it. Let’s do it, then. Let me just put on my training gear.”

“Oh, ok, I’ll, uh… I’ll wait out here, I guess,” Dean awkwardly backed further out into the hallway.

“It shouldn’t take more than a minute,” Castiel said as he lightly swung the door closed between them. It didn’t quite catch in the door jam and it swung open just a bit. 

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed the plain black cotton shirts and sweatpants they gave the Mentees to train in. He was peeling off his shirt, grabbing it from the nape of his neck, pulling it off his back and over his head, revealing his back muscles to the slightly agape door. Dean, who was waiting in the hall, was peering in. His lips were tightly pulled back, hand rubbing the scruff gathering on his chin. He looked pained, like he knew he shouldn’t be watching, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from him. Castiel was perfectly chiseled. When he slipped on his training shirt Dean could see every outline of muscle on his torso. His abs were washboard hard and the harsh vee that led down the front of his jeans was so beautiful he couldn’t believe it. Here he thought Castiel was just some untrained newbie.

Castiel began taking off his jeans, Dean licked his lips absentmindedly, forgetting where he was and what he was doing. Just as the top of his crisp white boxers was revealed Dean felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, what are you looking at?” It was Sam, his younger brother. 

Dean practically jumped up into the air, not used to being caught off guard like this, “NOTHING! NOTHING!”

Sam, though he was younger, was much taller than Dean, so he tried looking over him to see into Castiel’s room but he had already moved away from the door, out of sight.

“Why are you just standing here in the hallway looking into your Mentees room like a creep?” Sam asked.

“What? I’m not-- I don’t-- It’s not like that, I’m just waiting for him so we could go down to the training room,” Dean said defensively.

Just then, Castiel came out of his room, “Alright, I changed, let’s go.”

Sam burst out laughing, realizing what Dean had been doing. 

“Dude!” Sam said.

“Sam, I swear to god,” Dean punched Sam in the arm, “Don’t you dare.”

Sam grabbed Dean playfully and whispered in his ear so Castiel couldn’t hear, “You were being a creep.”

“Get off me!” Dean pushed him away and backed up, pointing at Sam, “Don’t, Sammy. Shut your mouth. You shut your goddamn mouth!”

Sam, seeing the little bit of fear in his eyes, backed off. He continued laughing all the way down the hall, though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The training room wasn’t as busy as Dean thought it would be. There were a few Mentors and Mentees training, but there were a ton of open spots for him and Castiel. It seemed like they’d be more secluded than he originally thought.

They walked over to an empty corner and Dean grabbed a stick and threw it to Castiel. He hadn’t been quite ready and he fumbled a bit when he reached out for it. 

“Clumsiness, an excellent trait in a hunter,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t that why we’re here? So you can train me to be a better hunter?” Castiel snapped back.

Dean said nothing and picked up a stick. He was quiet and calculated when he went toward Castiel. He knew where his weak points were and he attacked them with precision. 

After being whacked in the knees for the third time, Castiel said, “Can you at least tell me what to do?”

“It’s not something I can explain. You just need to keep getting hit to realize when you should duck or dodge.”

“Well, can we do something else then?”

Dean sighed, “Fine, we’ll do hand-to-hand,” he threw down his stick.

Not expecting this, Castiel stood back, stick dangling from his sweaty hand. A small stutter came out of him; a noise he had never made before.

Dean smirked, “What? You scared?”

“No! I’m just-- I don’t--,” he let the stick fall from his hand and readied his body.

“You don’t know if you can take me?”

This time Castiel was ready, “Let’s find out.”

Castiel went straight for Dean’s torso. With the wind knocked out of him, Dean staggered back. Castiel threw him to the floor, his head bounced off the mat as he pinned him. 

“Jesus,” Dean was finally able to breathe out.

Castiel stood up with a triumphant smirk on his face, he held out his hand to his Mentor, “Not bad for a freshie, right?”

Dean couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. His Mentee continuously surprised him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a few more rounds, they were both starving. They made their way over to the mess hall for dinner with the rest of the Mentors and Mentees. A lot had changed in the past two days and they joked the whole way there. 

When Sam caught sight of them he almost couldn’t believe it.

“Getting along, I see,” he said to Dean as he dug his elbow into his side.

Dean eyed him, knowing what he had seen earlier, “Uh,” he coughed awkwardly, “Yeah, we, uh, had a good training session.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Sam smirked.

Dean pushed him away.

When they had their food they sat together with a small group of other Mentors and Mentees. There was a lot of conversation around training sessions, how difficult the tutoring lessons were, and even some gorey hunting tales. Through it all, Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Castiel. He noticed the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about getting 100’s on his Enochian work and the way his face lit up when he talked about pinning Dean to the mat during training. He wasn’t sure how he missed it before, but Castiel was full of passion for being a hunter. And Dean liked that he was a little responsible for igniting that passion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner Dean and Castiel walked slowly towards their dorms, savoring every second together before they went their separate ways. There were small quiet spaces in their conversation where neither of them knew what to say. Dean had his hands in his pockets and Castiel fidgeted with his name badge around his neck. 

“So… this is me here,” Castiel thumbed at his door.

“Oh, yeah, I, uh, I’m down in 11,” Dean said.

“You walked me to my room? How chivalrous.”

Dean laughed quietly, “Yeah, well, I’m not a bad guy.”

“I never thought you were a bad guy,” Castiel said defensively.  
“No? So, you call all nice guys, assholes?”

Castiel laughed awkwardly, “Well, you were being kind of an asshole at the time…”

“Yeah, I guess I was…”

They both stood in front of Castiel’s door, unsure of what to do next. There was a tension between them that they hadn’t noticed before, or at least that they hadn’t acknowledged.

Dean took a step closer to Castiel, “Cas?”

Surprised at the use of a nickname, Castiel’s head snapped up.

“Can I ask you something?” Dean’s voice was no more than a whisper.

“Y--yeah,” Castiel croaked out.

Dean took another step toward Castiel, “Can I kiss you?”

A slow smile spread across Castiel’s face. He leaned forward and let their noses touch. They both lingered, feeling the pull in the empty space between them. Castiel grabbed Dean’s waist and pulled him into his body aggressively. The culmination of the last few months of tension was thick on their bodies. Their hands were tightly tugging at one another, pulling the other closer and closer. When they finally pulled apart they were breathless and starry-eyed. 

Swaying in each others arms, they knew that their relationship had changed forever.


End file.
